Unrecognized
by SnawtaQyrios
Summary: [For Challenge #Siblingisasi] Simbol itu adalah tanda bahwa mereka tidak diakui.


**Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

.

[Pengarang tidak mencari/mendapatkan profit atas pengerjaan hasil karya fanfik ini].

.

 **Warning**

AU, typo (s), misstypo (s), agak gore dikit, alur cepat dan terburu-buru.

.

For Challenge Siblingisasi

.

* * *

 **. : UNRECOGNIZED : .**

* * *

Ketukan-ketukan itu terus merayap. Memukul-mukul sampai papan-papan dinding menggegar. Lama-lama menjadi gebukan. Heboh. Liar. Nyaris menghunjami seluruh dinding-dinding rumah.

Gebukan-gebukan seram. Berdebam-debam. Serupa ratusan tangan yang meninju-ninju keras. Menggebrak menakutkan. Gonjang-ganjing itu membuat serpihan-serpihan kayu berjatuhan.

Properti-properti yang merekat ikut bergetar. Beberapa pigura yang menggantung bergoyang hebat jatuh ke lantai, pecah kacanya, pun bingkainya terlepas. Rak buku, lemari-lemari yang menempel dekat dinding oleng dan roboh. Muntahan isinya berserakan.

Tiga orang yang berada dalam tempat hunian saling berpeluk. Yang paling tua yang paling terluar mendekap kuat, menamengi dua orang yang lebih muda. Mereka duduk di lantai. Di tengah-tengah. Berusaha menjauhi bunyi-bunyian ganas yang dapat meluluhlantakan isi rumah, mengancam keselamatan raga.

Berpejam mata. Mencoba tuli dengan suara berisik yang dapat membuat telinga mereka pecah. Dada berdebar-debar tidak keruan. Bertahan. Tidak tahu sampai kapan. Dua jalan pintu keluar terkunci. Jendela-jendela pun tingkahnya sama. Menempel kuat. Tak dapat dibuka. Mereka terperangkap. Mereka tersiksa dalam hujanan suara keras pukulan di seluruh pelosok rumah.

Ini lebih mirip sebuah neraka. Neraka yang masih mentah.

Tersentak. Sepasang mata membuka ketika terdengar sebuah bunyi yang berbeda. Sebuah telapak tangan menempel pada salah satu kaca jendela. Cepat. Lalu hilang. Tapi bekas embunnya masih menyisa.

Lalu dikagetkan dengan pintu depan yang berderak. Membuka sendiri. Celah kecilnya menghantarkan seberkas cahaya dari luar. Menoleh bersamaan. Ketiganya mendadak sangat gugup.

Pria yang lebih tua memilih beranjak. Membuka lebar papan pintu. Dua orang yang lebih muda mengikutinya di belakang, melangkah dengan pelan, masih saling memeluk.

Pukulan-pukulan tadi sudah tidak anarki. Kembali menjadi ketukan-ketukan dengan ritme datar. Tidak menggebu. Tidak melebihi batas wajar. Tapi tentu saja sangat ganjil karena sang pengetuk tidak terlihat wujudnya.

Banyak orang di balik pintu berdiri, masing-masing membawa obor di tangan. Tindakan orang-orang inilah yang nantinya sejajar dengan orang gila.

"Aku rasa sudah saatnya kalian untuk pergi." Suara parau dan berat menyambutnya.

"Tidak! Hanya aku! Mereka masih belum pantas! Mereka masih harus tetap tinggal di sini!"

"Enak saja!" Warga lain berkata protes. "Kalian semua setan!" Tangannya menunjuk sarkas.

Shinya sudah tahu orang-orang ini datang untuk menggunjing. Adiknya yang belum cukup umur haram untuk mendengar. Ia menutup satu kuping adiknya rapat-rapat. Sementara kuping adiknya yang lain ia bisikan sebuah nyanyian. Terlampau dekat. Sehingga Mikaela tidak akan mendengar kata-kata cemooh dari orang-orang yang datang untuk mengusir mereka dengan perkataan kejam.

Namun si kecil tahu, pandangan warga menyirat tak suka. Berkesan sangat benci. Mikaela tremor. Hendak menangis. Tapi ditahan. Kakaknya selalu mengajarkan untuk tetap tegar. Sikap defensif yang ia dapatkan dan diperoleh dari banyaknya latihan. Latihan yang sangat sederhana. Yakni senyuman.

Mikaela tersenyum dengan mata berair. Ia mencoba bersikap kuat. Meski tidak ada satu pun orang yang berada di luar sana membalas senyumannya.

"Aku tidak setuju para setan ini masih tinggal di sini! Mereka harus pergi!"

"Iya, mereka semua harus pergi!"

"Betul. Ayo usir mereka!"

"Pergi kalian dari sini para setan!"

Dan masih banyak lagi seruan kata-kata yang sama. Urd mencoba berbicara dengan sang kepala desa―pemilik suara berat nan parau.

"Tolong pikirkan baik-baik, Tenri! Tanda-tanda itu hanya tertuju padaku. Hanya aku, Tenri! Hanya aku yang harus pergi! Biarkan Shinya dan Mikaela tetap di sini! Mereka pasti akan pergi. Tapi tidak sekarang. Kalau kau tidak percaya. Aku bisa buktikan."

Lengan panjang dibuka sampai persikuan.

"Kau lihat! Hanya simbolku yang menyala! Sekarang lihat simbol Shinya! Lihat simbolnya!"

Urd menunjuk pada leher Shinya. Simbol yang tertoreh berwarna hitam buram. Tanpa ada perpaduan merah seperti nyala bara api yang meranggas pada arang seperti miliknya.

Tenri tengah menimbang.

"Dengar, Tenri. Desa ini masih perlu penjaga. Jangan sampai kalau kau salah langkah dalam mengusir kami semua, desa ini nantinya tertimpa musibah. Kau mau itu terjadi?"

Tajam menusuk. Tenri kemudian membuat sebuah keputusan. Membungkam orasi semua warga yang berdiri di belakang.

"Hanya Urd yang akan pergi. Shinya dan Mikaela akan tetap tinggal! Yang berkeberatan silakan datangi aku ke balai desa!"

Tak ayal para warga mencibir. Berseru tak setuju. Tapi keputusan kepala desa adalah mutlak dan absolut. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Shinya menatap nanar. Ia berhenti melantunkan bisik lagu. "Paman."

"Maaf. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi mendampingi kalian." Ada binar rasa sakit pada matanya. "Shinya, jaga Mikaela dengan baik."

Shinya menggeleng tak percaya. Mata biru berkaca-kaca. Kilatnya mengisyaratkan kesedihan. Mikaela mamatung. Kelu. Pongahnya yang masih bocah belum paham kenapa sang paman harus meninggalkan mereka.

"Tidak, paman!"

"Ingat pesanku, Shinya. Bertahanlah! Meski setelah ini kemungkinan besar hidup kalian akan berjalan sangat berat."

Lalu badan pria itu lenyap di balik daun pintu yang menutup.

Tangis Mikaela ruah. Gerakan nalurinya lamban. Pintu itu sudah mengunci lagi. Ia berteriak, menangis kencang.

Shinya menjangkau tangan adiknya, memeluk tubuhnya erat. Ikut menangis dalam bisu.

Lolongan memilukan itu meredam semua ketukan-ketukan gaib.

* * *

Mulai hari ini Shinya akan membesarkan adiknya sendirian. Urd meninggalkannya dengan seabrek keahlian untuk bertahan hidup. Pamannya mewariskan sejumlah hewan ternak, sapi-sapi perah, babi-babi gemuk dan ratusan ayam ras. Dua ratus meter ke belakang dari rumahnya, berhektar-hektar perkebunan buah dan sayuran bertumbuh lebat. Selain itu, ia memiliki kemampuan pertukangan dalam membuat kursi dan meja. Shinya satu-satunya perancang furnitur di desa itu setelah Urd hengkang kaki.

Rumah mereka tidak bersalah. Pukulan-pukulan itu yang datang menempa tempat tinggal mereka. Mengganggu hidup tenang Shinya dan Mikaela. Hingga Urd undur diri sebagai sebuah solusi.

Tangan-tangan pengganggu memang telah pergi. Namun pengusik kedamaian Shinya dan Mikaela bermula dari sekarang.

Shinya mengantarkan Mikaela sekolah. Kaki melangkah ceria. Senyum cerah menghiasi wajah keduanya. Mereka mencoba melupakan kejadian ngilu ketukan-ketukan para hantu. Ketika itulah perdana mereka dipandangi dengan tatapan aneh. Tatapan tajam. Penuh keambiguan. Dan kebanyakannya menunjukkan raut tak suka.

Satu demi satu pelewat jalan mengamati. Orang-orang yang tadinya tengah melakukan satu aktivitas tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatan hanya untuk mengawasi tatkala Shinya dan Mikaela berjalan melintas.

Senyum polos lebar Mikaela pelan-pelan memudar. Ia merasa terintimidasi. Shinya merangkul pundak adiknya. Menyanyi lagu favorit Mikaela. Melakukan penghiburan. Terus melangkah bersama. Tidak ambil peduli. Mengabaikan sorot-sorot mata yang tak hangat.

Di tempat menimba edukasi pun yang didapat Mikaela serupa. Tatapan tajam. Pandangan yang tak bersahabat. Hari kemarin ia bermain dengan Rene dan Lacus. Hari ini jangankan menyapa, mendekat pun mereka seolah tak sudi.

Bukan hanya para siswa, semua pengajar pun bertingkah sama. Tidak ada yang mau mengajaknya bicara. Jika Mikaela yang menyapa duluan, tak ada satu pun yang bersedia menyahuti. Presensinya dianggap tak kasatmata. Keberadaannya tidak dihargai. Penyiksaan batin yang telah didapatnya di usia delapan tahun.

Mikaela tak pernah menentang ajakan kakaknya untuk pergi sekolah. Patuh setiap hari memasang wajah semangat ketika berjalan bersisian menuju tempat didikan. Sekalipun setiap hari pula mereka diserang tatapan tajam. Tatapan yang tak pernah lepas barang satu detik. Pun Mikaela tidak pernah bercerita bahwa dirinya sudah terasingkan dari pergaulan, duduk kesepian di tempat yang sudah dianggap sebagai bangku kosong oleh seluruh penghuni kelas. Karena ia tidak ingin melukai perasaan kakaknya.

Lain Mikaela lain halnya Shinya. Buah dan sayuran hasil petikan dari kebun belakang rumahnya sudah tidak laku di pasar desa. Susu perah dari ternak sapi yang dirawatnya ditolak pembeli. Telur-telur dari reproduksi ayam ras, daging babi-babi sembelihan, tidak mau diterima lagi oleh penyalur. Shinya terpaksa pergi ke luar desa untuk menukarnya dengan uang.

Shinya juga sama nasibnya dengan Mikaela. Ia dikucilkan dari masyarakat. Bahkan di saat usianya yang masih belia, Shinya harus melepaskan cinta masa kecilnya terhadap anak perempuan tertua kepala desa, Mahiru. Gadis itu hanya bisa dipandanginya dalam lara. Tak bisa digapai. Tak bisa disentuh. Cintanya berakhir sepihak.

Mikaela bertanya pada suatu malam ketika kakaknya hendak mendongengkan sebuah cerita sebagai pengantar tidur. "Kak, kenapa mereka selalu melihat kita dengan tatapan aneh?"

"Karena kita berbeda."

"Apa karena simbol ini?"

Tak ada tanggapan. Hanya seulas senyum yang terpasang. Shinya membelai pucuk kepala Mikaela yang tengah terbaring.

"Paman pergi ke mana, Kak?"

"Ke tempat yang seharusnya."

"Surga?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Surga hanya untuk orang-orang yang sudah meninggal. Paman kita masih hidup. Dia sudah berada di tempat yang jauh lebih baik."

"Apa kita nanti akan pergi ke sana?"

"Pasti. Tapi tidak sekarang." Kening si pirang dikecup. "Tidurlah. Besok Mika- _chan_ harus sekolah."

Pada tengah malam Shinya terbangun oleh kikikan hewan-hewan ternak. Seketika ia jeri kalau-kalau tanda-tanda itu datang lagi. Pamannya belum genap seperempat tahun pergi. Ia tidak mau jika gilirannya yang harus meninggalkan desa. Mikaela masih kecil, masih butuh perawatan darinya.

Ia menjejakan kaki keluar.

Pemandangan horor. Sapi-sapi perah bersimbah darah, semua lehernya tergorok. Babi-babi menggelepar dengan cipratan likuid merah, perutnya terburai. Kandang besar yang berisi ratusan ayam dilalap api.

Aroma daging yang terbakar semerbak.

Shinya terbelalak. Harta warisannya dimusnahkan secara tidak manusiawi.

Lalu gerakan cepat dan sangat tangkas, tubuhnya ditombak. Dari dada menembus ke tulang belakang.

"MATI KAU SETAN!"

Sang penusuk tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan latar sebuah kobaran api besar. Mata legamnya berkilat puas. Kemudian orang itu pergi membawa gelaknya yang sinting.

Shinya berlutut. Darah segar termuntahkan dari mulut. Di area tusukan bahkan jauh lebih banyak dan tidak kalah deras darah yang terpancar. Sklera putihnya berubah merah. Wajah putih Shinya semakin pucat pasi karena kehabisan banyak darah, nyaris menyerupai warna purnama keruh. Tubuhnya mandi cecair anyir.

Mikaela melihatnya.

"Kakak!"

Berlari mendekat sambil menangis.

"Ja―jangan men―dekat." Tangan lemah menjulur guna mencegah. Namun Mikaela tetap berlari mendekatinya.

"Di―diam di sana, Mi―ka- _chan_!" Suaranya parau. Napas Shinya semakin mencekat. Di saat sekarat Shinya masih sempat-sempatnya mengulas senyum. Berusaha tampak baik-baik saja. Namun Mikaela tidak bodoh dalam mengartikan sebuah rasa sakit.

Mikaela berhenti, gemetar di sisi Shinya. Tremor. Sambil mengisak ia berteriak. "Tolong! Siapa saja tolong kakakku! Tolong!"

Sayangnya lolongan si anak kecil tidak ada yang menanggapi. "Siapa saja tolong kami!" Suaranya bergetar, efek dari tumpahan tangis yang semakin lama terkucur deras.

Penglihatan Shinya memburam. Kepalanya terasa ringan seperti mengawang. Tentunya rasa sakit sudah tidak bisa lagi diterjemahkan. Menggunakan sisa-sisa energi terakhir, jemari Shinya berusaha menarik tombak yang masih menancap. Mikaela berdiri di hadapannya. Tangan mungilnya membantu menarik dari depan.

Tombak bermata runcing dan berbatang besi akhirnya terlepas dengan susah payah.

Tubuh Shinya ambruk. Mikaela mengguncang-guncang tubuh sang kakak yang sudah tak sadar. Kemudian membalik tubuh itu dan memangku kepalanya. "Kakak jangan mati!" Sesegukan. Bersuara terbata-bata. "Ja―ngan ting―gal―kan a―ku!"

Namun sang kakak tidak menjawab. Sekalipun air mata Mikaela merintik pada wajahnya, kelopak mata Shinya setia terkatup rapat. Barangkali napas Shinya sudah tidak ada.

"Ka―kak!"

Mikaela terus memanggil-manggil sambil terisak, bermandi abu-abu hasil lalapan api yang beterbangan layaknya salju. Kepiluannya merobek pekat malam.

Tidak tahu sudah berapa liter air mata yang jatuh, Mikaela mendapati dirinya terbangun di kasur dengan mata sembab. Pun menemukan kakaknya yang duduk di tepi ranjang dalam keadaan sehat bugar. Menyambutnya dengan senyuman akrab.

Mikaela kembali menangis kencang, merasa terharu plus bahagia. Lalu sang kakak mendekapnya teramat dalam.

Sejak saat itu Shinya kebal terhadap luka.

* * *

Delapan tahun bertahan dari hidup yang seolah berada di pengasingan, Mikaela menjelma menjadi remaja rupawan. Pun sang kakak tak kalah tampan. Wujud dewasanya dapat membuat kaum hawa mabuk kepayang. Ya, jika mereka masih dianggap ada. Para warga masih memandang mereka tak suka. Bahkan ada yang menganggap Shinya betulan jelmaan setan setelah kejadian penusukan itu beredar. Kakaknya setan berarti adiknya juga setan. Begitu anggapan mereka.

Mikaela sudah tidak peduli dengan presensi ia dan kakaknya yang dirasa tabu. Asalkan hidup mereka tidak diganggu lagi seperti dulu. Tatapan-tatapan itu sudah menjadi asupan. Saking seringnya membuat mereka sudah beradaptasi dan menelan semua itu dengan perasaan yang biasa saja.

Suatu ketika Mikaela bertemu seseorang di tengah jalan, sepulang dari dirinya mengambil uang hasil penjualan beberapa kursi buatan kakaknya di desa sebelah.

Pria itu sedikit lebih pendek beberapa senti dari Mikaela. Rambutnya legam seperti arang. Matanya hijau sejernih batu zamrud. Yang membuat Mikaela terheran adalah sebuah tato berbentuk dua air mata yang meliuk berhadapan mirip seperti lambang Ying dan Yang tanpa ada kungkungan lingkaran maupun warna putih, semuanya hitam buram. Terletak di bawah tulang selangka sebelah kanan. Dia mengenakan kaos longgar sehingga tanda itu terlihat.

Saat berpapasan, remaja itu mengedipinya dengan satu mata. Dia mengemut permen gula bertangkai dan sempat-sempatnya memberi senyum jahil pada Mikaela.

Si pirang memutuskan untuk membuntuti. Hingga ia tak sadar bahwa tungkainya telah berjalan terlalu jauh. Menapaki sebuah kota dengan banyaknya bangunan-bangunan, gedung-gedung menjulang tinggi tak berpenghuni. Kota itu sunyi. Lengang.

Mata biru memendar pandangan ke sekitar sebentar, mengamati isi kota yang terlihat cukup terawat tapi nihil kehidupan.

Si pria bermanik hijau yang tadi dipastikan ada di depannya dalam jarak lima meter tiba-tiba menghilang.

Mikaela panik, bukan karena tersasar tapi karena ia kehilangan jejak. Selama beberapa menit ia berjalan dan sesekali berlari-lari kecil menelusuri kota asing. Mencari-cari pemuda misterius di antara bangunan-bangunan. Dan ia menemukan orang itu duduk di pagar beton sebuah jembatan.

Mikaela tanpa sungkan menghampiri.

"Mencariku, ya?"

Mikaela tak menjawab. Memilih tertunduk menatap arus sungai yang mengalir tenang di bawah jembatan.

"Mau?"

Ia disodori permen bertangkai. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah delapan tahun ada orang yang bersedia membagi sesuatu dengan dirinya selain sang kakak. Mikaela sungguh merindukan ini. Hatinya seperti dihinggapi satu kupu-kupu. Geli sekaligus terenyuh karena merasa haru.

"Duduklah di sini!" Dia menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Mikaela cukup ragu namun akhirnya ia mau.

Orang itu mengenalkan diri dengan nama Yuichiro. Cukup banyak yang mereka bincangkan dalam waktu yang cukup singkat itu. Salah satunya tentang tanda yang Yuichiro miliki sama persis seperti tanda yang mendaging pada punggung tangan kiri tepat di bagian bawah badan ibu jari Mikaela, pun tanda yang serupa pada leher sang kakak dan pamannya.

"Kau memiliki kelebihan apa?"

Mikaela menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"Tanda ini sudah ada semenjak lahir. Setiap orang yang memilikinya pastilah juga memiliki bakat sesuatu."

Mikaela melongo, tak mampu menjawab karena ia memang tidak tahu. Dan rasa heran Mikaela berbuah rona merah tatkala Yuichiro mengakhiri pertemuan itu dengan kecupan singkat pada pipi kirinya.

"Kau manis, Mika. Tak peduli kau pria, aku suka padamu. Sampai jumpa. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Dadah."

* * *

Kejadian delapan tahun silam kembali terulang. Ketukan demi ketukan merambati dinding-dinding. Persis ketika waktu itu. Teramat banyak. Terlampau berisik. Berujung menjadi gendoran dan gebrakan anarki.

Rumah bergetar seperti terkena gempa bumi. Berguncang dahsyat. Merobohkan barang-barang berat dan besar. Menghamburkan benda-benda ringan dan kecil. Mengepingkan properti-properti yang rapuh.

Mikaela dan Shinya bersembunyi di bawah meja makan. Detak jantung mereka berdenyut-denyut, menggema ke sekujur pori-pori, terdengar hingga ke ubun-ubun. Iringan napas memburu senada.

Dalam waktu singkat keadaan rumah mereka seperti kapal pecah yang terjungkir. Lalu kengerian berikutnya―telapak-telapak tangan menjulur pada jendela-jendela berlubang yang semua kacanya telah pecah. Seolah hendak menggapai-gapai mereka, tapi tak sampai.

Ketakutan adalah hal lumrah jika dihadapkan pada kondisi mengerikan seperti ini. Shinya dan Mikaela meringkuk saling merangkul. Seni bahasa tubuh yang berupaya untuk saling menenangkan. Membelakangi tangan-tangan―entah tangan siapa―yang masih terjulur menggapai-gapai.

Tiba-tiba guncangan mereda. Meski keberadaan tangan dan pukulan pada dinding dipastikan masih ada.

Shinya meringis. Simbol pada lehernya terasa panas. Terlihat mengeluarkan uap. Belum mencerna sepenuhnya, mereka dikagetkan oleh bunyi ledakan dari arah dapur. Area tempat memasak hancur lantak. Sedetik kemudian ada api dan asap.

Insting alami bergerak. Shinya menarik tangan adiknya keluar. Menjauhi meja makan. Bunyi ledakan berikutnya terdengar dari atas loteng belakang―berasal dari kamar Mikaela. Mereka tersentak dan berhenti sejenak. Saling pandang dan seolah paham, keduanya setengah berlari di lorong yang terhubung ke ruang tamu.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah ledakan demi ledakan yang menghancurkan dinding demi dinding, ruangan demi ruangan yang telah Shinya dan Mikaela lewati. Perjalanan mereka seakan-akan sangat jauh padahal rumah itu tidak terlalu besar.

Gendoran-gendoran yang menggebrak tak henti, tangan-tangan yang fungsinya ternyata adalah menangkap mereka untuk menghalangi aksi melarikan diri, dan ledakan-ledakan yang seolah dilempari bom seperti tengah mengejar mereka di belakang, cobaan dua kakak beradik ini sungguh berat dan tak masuk diakal.

Asap-asap mengepul. Shinya dan Mikaela terbatuk dibuatnya. Pandangan mereka diganggu kabut tebal imbas dari ledakan. Tapi bukan berarti mereka tak mengenali satu-satunya pintu keluar.

Kenop pintu diputar. Tidak mau terbuka. Ditarik sekuat tenaga, hasilnya percuma. Keduanya tremor diburu waktu, sekali terlambat semuanya selesai.

Mikaela panik. Menyumpah. Berteriak. "Ayolah terbuka! AKU MOHON TERBUKALAH!"

Bersamaan menoleh ke belakang. Empat biji mata biru terbelalak sangat lebar.

Dan ledakan maha dahsyat terakhir.

Semuanya berlangsung cepat.

―yang Mikaela ingat adalah suara nyanyian kakaknya, wajah tenang dan senyuman hangat serta dekapan dua tangan yang terlampau kuat.

Hancur berkeping-keping menyisakan debu-debu yang beterbangan.

* * *

Gerimis hujan membangunkan Mikaela dari pingsan. Pun menyirami api-api kecil yang menjilati bangkai-bangkai rumah. Tempat tinggalnya hanya tersisa puing serupa batang-batang arang.

Di atas badannya tertelungkup jasad sang kakak. Bagian belakang Shinya hangus melepuh, berleler-leler merah seperti daging mentah yang dibakar setengah matang.

Tanpa jijik Mikaela memeluk tubuh Shinya yang separuh tak utuh. Menyeruak tangis terluka seperti waktu ia masih bocah. Lagi-lagi dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia menyaksikan sang kakak meregang nyawa. Dua kali momen traumatis yang mencaruk-maruk batin.

Mikaela menggendong Shinya di punggung. Berjalan gontai sambil menangis tanpa suara. Aroma daging terbakar yang tersiram air menyita atensi warga. Mereka menonton lewat bingkai jendela di balik masing-masing rumah yang terkunci rapat-rapat. Tak ada raut iba. Yang terlontar hanyalah rasa syukur dari mulut-mulut keji, mengatakan bahwa salah satu setan telah mati.

Hanya Mahiru dan Shinoa yang pias mengamati. Tapi dua perempuan ini tak dapat berbuat apa-apa kecuali berdoa dalam hati.

Tungkai pirang melangkah tanpa arah. Ia tidak tahu berjalan ke mana, yang penting menjauhi desa terkutuk yang tidak pernah menganggap ia dan kakaknya ada.

Pesta matinya setan mungkin akan diadakan besok. Namun sayang, warga desa lupa satu hal. Desa mereka masih butuh penjaga. Dan mereka tidak tahu, tanda-tanda mengerikan itu hanya ditujukkan pada Shinya, bukan pada Mikaela.

Ketika Mikaela yang menggendong Shinya dibiarkan pergi tanpa pencegahan, sama saja artinya dalam bentuk lain adalah mengusir Mikaela serta.

Tiga jam setelah pemandangan sang adik yang menggendong jenazah sang kakak, desa itu dalam sekejap ditimpa bencana. Gempa bumi. Menelan ratusan nyawa hanya dalam sekali hentakan maha besar.

Getarannya terasa sampai ke permukaan tanah yang dipijak Mikaela yang masih berjalan gontai dan berjarak sudah sangat-sangat jauh. Ia tak peduli. Ia enggan memaling diri. Terus melangkah maju mengikuti langkah kakinya yang entah akan berakhir ke destinasi mana.

Ketika hari sudah pagi, ia tiba di sebuah kota yang pernah disinggahinya. Kota itu kini tidak selengang yang ia ingat. Sangat ramai dengan keberadaan manusia-manusia yang memulai aktivitas.

Sosok bermata hijau yang Mikaela kenal berdiri di salah satu depan bangunan. Melambai ke arahnya. Mikaela mendekati tanpa langkah terburu-buru.

Ia masih berkabung. Ia masih bersedih. Tapi kehadiran Yuichiro sedikit banyaknya membuat Mikaela lega. Karena masih ada orang yang menghargai keberadaannya selain kakaknya yang telah tiada. Mungkin akan ada yang lain atau lebih banyak lagi orang-orang yang mau menerima dirinya. Contohnya seorang pria dewasa seumuran kakaknya dengan rambut dibelah tengah, berdiri di belakang Yuichiro dengan tatapan ramah.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan kita pasti akan bertemu lagi." Seperti biasa Yuichiro mengemut permen bertangkai. "Hei Guren, kenalkan ini Mikaela yang kuceritakan waktu itu."

Guren menyapa. "Selamat datang di kota orang-orang yang tak diakui, Mikaela."

Mikaela tak membalas. Geming. Hanya tersenyum terlampau tipis.

"Sudah lama aku menunggu kalian berdua."

Lalu ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara familiar. Arah kepala bergerak menoleh. Mata biru seketika langsung banjir air mata tatkala sang paman berdiri tegap di belakangnya.

"Kau sudah besar rupanya."

Mikaela tergugu. Tak tanggung-tanggung menumpahkan likuid-likuid asin teramat deras. Suara isaknya pecah. Meraung dalam kerinduan yang tak tertakar.

Akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan Urd yang sudah pergi cukup lama meninggalkannya.

"Dan kau, Shinya. Turunlah dari punggung adikmu."

Tubuh yang digendong Mikaela melompat. Jasad yang tadinya hancur separuh kini kembali utuh. Bernapas dan hidup.

"Maaf, Mika- _chan_. Aku terlena dalam gendonganmu."

Mikaela tak bisa menahan air mata bahagia. Keluarganya kembali berkumpul lagi seperti dulu.

* * *

 **TAMAT**

* * *

 **a/n**

Penginnya sih nulis Shinya _centric_ , tapi gagal, toh jatuhnya lebih condong ke Mika _centric_. Saya memang payah. Arghhhh.

Pasti keningnya berkerut 'kan setelah baca ini? Ayo ngaku!? /plakk.

Rasa persaudaarannya enggak berasa, ya? Ceritanya juga rada prematur, ya? Suspense-nya malah enggak dapet sama sekali, ya? Dan banyak hal yang tidak saya jelaskan. Karena memang sengaja saya bikin abstrak, sih. Biarlah pembaca menafsirkan sendiri letak-letak keambiguan itu dengan dugaan dan anggapan yang beragam.

Jangan pikirkan apa makna yang terkandung dalam cerita. Fanfik ini diketik asal. Enggak ada pesan moral apa pun yang tersirat. Yang ada teh, yang baca jadi puyeng atuh. (Ini cerita apa? Maksudnya apa? Kalian nyucih aku penuh nodah? Huahahaha.)

Well, akhirnya satu dari sekian banyaknya ide cerita di otak saya tertuang.

Fanfik ini terinspirasi dari sebuah videoklip (again). Karena lagunya cukup populer tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa ide cerita fanfik ini mirip dengan ide cerita fanfik lain (kalau memang ada, itu hanya kebetulan semata, namanya juga terinspirasi). Tapi letak keanehannya asli orisinal hanya saya yang punya

.

 **Inspired by : Wake me up by Avicii (music video).**

.

Terima kasih sudah bersudi membaca sampai akhir fanfik yang super duper aneh ini.

 **-Snaw-**


End file.
